


Mourning

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty, The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey tries to help Zeke through some hard times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning

It was supposed to be spring, the first warm days of the year. Instead of this, it was raining for days; it was grey outside, and cold, and dreary. Like his mood.

It was the 7th April and as every year, he did come here, right after breakfast. He was the only one who did still remember. Daniel Jason Tyler, 4-7-2007 - 11-3-2010, So small, so sweet, so soon.

His little brother, his mom's sunshine, his dad's golden boy. Zeke had always been the black sheep of the family, to wild, to rebellious, never willing to follow the rules. First, he had tried to hate the baby but the moment Daniel looked at him with the big, brown eyes and the angelic smile he was fallen in love with him.

Zeke stared at the small, neglected grave. His parents didn't come here for ages; they had started to move on after Daniel's death quickly. He was left behind in a much too big, too empty house, much too young to live alone, with a brother on the graveyard. It almost did break him. Almost.

Tears were pricking in his eyes. Usually, he wouldn't give in, he was strong, he had learned to fight. But here, together with the rain on his face, it seemed to be okay; at least for a moment, he could allow himself to be weak, to mourn about all he had lost.

+++

He noticed the small figure when he turned around. Casey Connor. The school's geek, the most stubborn shit he had ever met. Since Mr. Furlong had asked him to help Zeke with chemistry ... ridiculous, as if he needed help with that ... Casey seemed to be on a mission; wildly resolved to make a straight-A-student out of him.

Threateningly he narrowed his eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"

The boy stayed unimpressed.  
"Shouldn't you, too?"

"None of your business."

Casey kept quiet for a moment, looking at him with these piercing blue eyes until Zeke couldn't bear it any longer. Suddenly dizziness was creeping into his body, it was hard to keep breathing. The next he could remember were Casey's arms, holding him and his soft voice.

"C'mon, I'm gonna bring you home. You need some rest. Maybe a warm tea, you are shaking all over."

Like through a haze, he followed him to the old, grey Audi, Casey's ridiculous car and without any protest he dropped down onto the codriver's seat. Still not sure, what to feel, what to think.

"Why?"  
Only a whisper.  
"Why do you care?"

"Because ..."  
For a split of a second Casey glanced at him, a tiny smile on his face.  
"... someone need to do that!"  


**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic = Prompt: Any, any, she ( or he) only cries when it rains  
> also posted at my LJ


End file.
